


Moods of the chancellor

by DevilOfThree



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Ardyn annoys the world, Ardyn loves his boys, Comfort, M/M, More Rape, Mostly rape, Oral, Sometimes Fluff, date, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfThree/pseuds/DevilOfThree
Summary: Ardyn being Ardyn. A series of one shots in wich Ardyn goes on his journey to annoy a few male characters.Warning: Mostly rape, because non of them wants to have sex with poor Ardyn.And a soft beginning for Noctis (Ardyn forces him on a date...).I try to make the characters not OCC. My friend told me I am quiet talented in making them not OCC.Chapters:Chapter 1: Ardyn x RavusChapter 2: Ardyn x NoctisChapter 3: Ardyn x Prompto





	1. Moonlight in your eyes (Ardyn x Ravus)

Moonlight in your eyes (Ardyn x Ravus) 

It’s already night and Ravus wanders through the long corridors of the imperial castle. There is no aim. He just can’t sleep. His nights are sleepless since a long time. So he wanders... There is still phantom pain in his right arm, even if the attack on Insomnia was more than a few weeks ago. Now he is the new high general. And only because Glauca died. 

His steps echo in the endless night, his eyes are closed and in his head is a melody. Maybe it’s a lullaby. Maybe it’s a lullaby his mother sung a long time ago. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. 

Suddenly he stops. There are other steps besides his which resound in the dark corridors. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who it is. The simple fact of being awake at such time is hint enough. 

„What must have happened to wake our precious general up? Was it a bad dream? Was he dreaming about his dearest sister who may lays in a debris field buried under thousands of rocks?“, a slimy laugher is following the chancellor’s words. 

„And what keeps the chancellor awake? Maybe the loss of his hat?“, Ravus slowly opens his eyes. Indeed. Ardyn‘s hat was missing. What a lucky boy. Honestly... He doesn’t wanted to speak to Ardyn. Not a single word. But this slimy bastard doesn’t know when to shut up. It pisses Ravus off. 

„Why are you so angry? It was just a joke!“, Ardyn comes closer to Ravus, walks around him and stops behind him. Softly he lays his hands on the general‘s shoulders. „Take your hands off...“, Ravus whispers. „Huh? What did you just say?“, the chancellor asks. „You heard me. Take your filthy hands off me.“, Ravus hisses and turns to get rid of Ardyn. 

„Kuhuhu... What’s with that angry face? You need to relaxe a bit, my dear Ravus.“, again the chancellor comes closer to Ravus. But this time the general moves back. Now Ardyn starts to get a bit angry, he grabs Ravus‘ shoulder strongly and presses him against the next wall. 

„ Do not put my patience to test. It would be a pity for your beautiful face.“, Ardyn whispers and gently stroked his cheek. „You are disgusting, old man.“, Ravus says with a glace of hate. He slaps the hand which touches his soft skin and pushes Ardyn backwards. 

„Hoho! What a wild kitten. But pets must be trained. Why don’t I teach you some manners? What an entertaining idea!“, Ardyn lifts his hands and nearly screams his words like a heroic ruler would do. 

Ravus looked at him with disgust in his eyes. „Have you lost your mind?”, he hisses. Ardyn stopped and glazed at Ravus: “Maybe... Or maybe I just enjoy the moments before I taste a delicious fruit...”. The disgust in Ravus’ face just increases. He decided to leave this scary old man alone. 

But to turn his back to Ardyn was clearly a bad idea. Ravus realized too late. Ardyn grabbed Ravus’ shoulder, turned his left arm on his back and pushed his upper body on a windowsill. Ravus wanted to fight back, then he suddenly felt so weak, as if some dark magic sucked his power out of him. 

It was even hard to breath for him. “W-What are you doing?!”, Ravus gasps. “Me? Nothing. Just making sure you can’t escape this time.”, an evil laugher follows the bitter words of Ardyn. He then gently stroked Ravus’ hips down to his pants and got rid of them. 

“What a sight! And what a bad boy you were hiding yourself for such a long time...”, Ardyn sweetly whispers in his ear. Ravus didn’t even answer. Ardyn’s words weren’t worth to be answered. “Don’t worry. It’s okay, if you keep silent. I will make you scream later anyways...”, and again no answer. 

The fingers of the chancellor slide over Ravus’ cheeks making him uncomfortable. Up and down, pressing against the soft skin. The chancellor himself with a slimy grin on his lips enjoying his perverted actions. He knows what will follow and he wants to enjoy every single moment. 

Then his index Finger goes down to Ravus’ entrance, gently pressing against it and finally entering him. Ravus bites his tongue to not make a sound. “Well well... Who could have known our cold general would have such a hot inside?”, laughing about his own joke he presses his finger deeper inside. Moving in and out, from side to side, to prepare Ravus the best he can. Or mostly the best he wants to get the best result without waiting too long. 

His middle finger follows soon and inside of Ravus he opens his fingers like a scissor. Moving faster, pressing harder. But Ravus keeps silent to Ardyn’s displeasure. “How could you reject me after I decided to be so nice to you? Well... It can’t be helped...”, Ardyn pulls out his fingers. Himself being hard for a long time, he places his cock at Ravus’ entrance, pushing it inside with a single stroke. “Ngh!”, a sound of pain glides out of Ravus’ mouth. The chancellor is pleased. 

He thrusts his penis at his full length inside. “Ngh...!”, again. “What a cute sound~! Let me hear more and I may show mercy to you...”, Ardyn purrs. Ardyn starts to move. His speed increases fast, letting Ravus no chance to get used to it. With every thrust Ardyn adds more power to his actions. Ravus soon is moaning. Not in pleasure but in pain. 

Ardyn pushing himself full length inside of Ravus, searching for a special spot. Wouldn’t it be boring leaving the general without the shame of pleasure? Only pain is not enough. And finally he hits the spot. “Ahh~!”, Ravus moan makes Ardyn to stop. Silently he laughs. Ravus gets ashamed, he at least wished to feel no pleasure in this. But now it’s too late. 

“Enjoying yourself, general?”, and again Ardyn thrusts his cock inside of Ravus, pressing against his sweet spot to make him moan again in pleasure. Thrilled by these sounds Ardyn starts to act more wild. His speed and power increases. It even get inhuman. Leaving Ravus in great pain but pleasure. 

Ravus starts to bleed, but Ardyn doesn’t care even a bit about this. He wants pleasure. He wants to be hold in Ravus’ memory forever. 

With his free hand Ardyn takes Ravus cock to squeeze it. “Look how hard you are. You must enjoy yourself so much...!”, Ardyn laughs. He starts to pump Ravus’ cock, making him feel more pain and pleasure at the same time. 

Ravus nearly looses his mind. To call it great pain would be understated. But he is not crying. At least... He will not lose a single tear. 

Ravus’ ass almost feels deaf. Only his spot, filled with pleasure, hunts trough his body like lightning. Keeping him conscious. His heart moved as fast at it never did. Not even in battle. He nearly can’t breath and he can’t feel his limbs anymore. While Ardyn is enjoying his greatest pleasure. 

Even through all his pain, Ravus can feel he soon will climax. And Ardyn too. It will be over soon. 

Ardyn thrusts his cock deep inside Ravus, crashing his inner walls to come deep inside of him. Moaning out loud Ravus’ name. Maybe someone will hear them, maybe not. Ardyn looks at his hand and grins while liking Ravus’ sperm from it. 

There is a tear. A single tear rolling down Ravus face. Even if it’s only one. He loses everything to Ardyn. And him, kissing this tear softly away, makes it much more worse. 

Than Ardyn lifts Ravus up, who barely can move, to bring him to his quarters. Maybe because of mercy so nobody can see him like this. Or maybe for a second round.


	2. Dating a prince (Ardyn x Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his party already arrived in Altissia. The prince got lost and will be found by the wrong person.

„Damn. I am looking away for two seconds and they got lost.“, the prince mumbles and looks at his surroundings. He is somewhere in Altissa, a city he never visited before. He decided to walk a bit and maybe find a place he remembers. Suddenly someone touches his shoulder. He turns around and sees the faces he wished to never see again. Chancellor Izunia. He stumbles backwards. „What are you doing here?“, he hisses. „What a rude greeting, you highness. You know... As chancellor of Niflheim it’s my duty to be here. Don’t be afraid, we are not allowed to attack you or your comrades. By the way... It’s a rare sight to see you alone. Did something bad happen or... Perhaps the king got lost...?“, Ardyn laughs silently. Noctis is not going to answer, there is no need for. Ardyn knows and it would be embarrassing to admit his situation. 

„You became so shy!“, Ardyn went towards Noctis, laying his arm around Noctis‘ shoulder. „But we have time and I think you friends have enough to do... So why we don’t admire this beautiful city together?“, Ardyn asks. His words are dubious. He may is hiding something. „And what if i decline?“, Noctis asks annoyed pushing the arm from his shoulders. „Well, Well... Do i have to remember you that the Kanagi is still watched by us? Surrounded by our soldiers?“, Ardyn grabs Noctis‘ arm und pulls him back to himself. „You...!“, Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence. Ardyn already drags him with him: „Sightseeing!“, he sings with a suspicious friendly voice. They through nearly whole Altissia. It was weird nobody looked at them. Not to mention that Ardyn was holding Noctis‘ hand the whole time. Noctis tried multiple times to get rid of him. Unsuccessful like you may know. „Ah! I really love this restaurant! You have to try.“, Ardyn said enthusiastic. „No... Thanks... I am not hungry.“, Noctis answered confused. He is forced to hold the enemies hand, was on a sightseeing tour, which was by the way a great experience, and he should eat with the chancellor of Niflheim?! Noctis‘ lack of understanding is reasonably. „Don’t worry, I will pay.“, Ardyn said while pushing Noctis inside. „That’s not...!“, but it was too late for Noctis. They got a table far away from the others. „How romantic. It’s nearly a date. Don’t you think so too?“, Ardyn’s words made Noctis want to vomit. „I don’t think so... More like feeding a hostage...“, he mumbled. It seems like Ardyn could understand what he said. „If you would be my hostage, I would do much more interesting things.“, a evil laugher followed his words. Noctis roles his eyes: „What would you do? Marry me? Sound really awful.“. Ardyn grabbed Noctis‘ hand and pulled him nearly all over the table. The young king surely was surprised. He was only a few centimeters away from Ardyn’s face. „What a wonderful idea. I should have said you should marry me instead of princess Lunafreya. But I can catch up this missed chance. Don’t you think?“, Ardyn whispers in Noctis‘ ear. Noctis is still shocked from this harsh action and the words of the chancellor wiped him in a net of questions. I couldn’t move and in his eyes you can see a film of fear. Noctis himself doesn’t know why, but it seems to be Ardyn’s aura which makes him fear and not the words. Ardyn begun to laugh silently and let Noctis go so he can sit down again. The atmosphere changed again. „I am so sorry! I went too far, didn’t I? It wasn’t my purpose to scare you. But are you that reluctant of this idea? I wouldn’t be such a bad husband.“, Ardyn continues his joke. And Noctis came back to normal. „Finally! The food! I am starving!“, Ardyn laughs again. Noctis isn’t sure if he should eat the food. At least it’s the chancellor of Niflheim, but this is a restaurant in Altissia. So is the Food poisoned or not? Noctis isn’t sure. But he trusts Altissia and eats a bit. It would look weird if he is eating nothing while Ardyn is enjoying his meal that much. „You are not very hungry, are you?“, Noctis shakes his head, „What a pity! The food is so delicious.“. And he laughs again. Slowly Noctis feels tired. Maybe because it’s evening. Ardyn talks but Noctis is not sure what he is talking about. It’s hard for him to not close his eyes. But in the end he does. „Oh. How rude. Sleeping while I am telling him a story. Am I that boring, your highness? But don’t worry... Soon you will be quiet entertained.“, Ardyn get up and gently strokes Noctis‘ cheeks. When Noctis wakes up he is laying in a bed. His hands are cuffed. And... He is naked. His head hurts and his sight is blurred. „Where am I...?“, he asks silently. „In a hotel in Altissia of course. We can’t do something like this in the restaurant you know.“, Ardyn comes closer to the bed and than gently strokes Noctis‘ head. The king wants to move but he can barely move his hand. „I shouldn’t have trust the people the restaurant. Right?“, he whispers. „Yes. You better didn’t. But now it’s too late for this.“, Ardyn laughs. His fingers glide down Noctis‘ neck, his chest, hips and to his lower area. He wanted to move away, but Ardyn grabbed his chest. „You better enjoy this. It will much more easier for both of us.“, as a reply Noctis spit in his face. „...Fine. That’s a way too.“, as next action Ardyn slaps Noctis‘ face leaving a red handprint. A dull noise of pain and Noctis closes his eyes strongly. „ I will not repeat myself a third time: You better behave yourself.“, Ardyn Said in a strict tone. He holds up Noctis‘ hands with one hand and with the other hand he gently slides over Noctis upper body. Esteeming the young body. Noctis quietly moans every time Ardyn strokes a sensitive area. He still is half conscious. Ardyn has time. And Noctis can’t run away. „What a sensitive body you have. I wonder what happens when I touch you here.“, with this words Ardyn’s hand slides down to Noctis‘ penis to massage it. „Ngh!“, Noctis moans a bit louder and slowly gets an erection. „You really know how to win a man.“, Ardyn licks his lips, leans forward and kisses Noctis. First gently and than he presses his tongue in his mouth. Ardyn leaves no places untouched. He only breaks the kiss, because Noctis got problems with breathing. Than his fingers wander to quiet sensitive spot. Noctis wants to fight back, but the chancellors grip is to strong. Ardyn laughs seeing the young king struggling. He presses two fingers at the same time against his entrance. „It may hurt a bit. But believe me, I will make you forget everything.“, he purrs sweetly. Than his fingers slide into Noctis, whio immediately cramps up. „Relaxe...“, Ardyn tells him, „Or it will hurt very much.“. Noctis follows Ardyn’s order and tries to relaxe. „Good Boy.“, and again Ardyn kisses Noctis while his fingers go deeper into Noctis. But this time Noctis bites Ardyn’s tongue. He immediately backs away und pulls his fingers out. „You little...! ... Fine. As you wish, your highness.“, Ardyn’s look was serious. He positioned himself between Noctis‘ legs. Noctis knew what will follow and he starts to fight back, but there is no use. Ardyn brings himself in position ignoring Noctis‘ struggling. One strong thrust and Noctis screams out loud in pain. Ardyn truly is satisfied by this look. He grabs Noctis‘ hips with both hands and starts to move. He doesn’t care about Noctis‘ well being or his scream like moans. Moreover he wants to hurt Noctis. It seems like with every thrust Noctis gets tighter or Ardyn’s cock would get bigger. It doesn’t matter in fact. Noctis‘ heart beats at its limits. He just wishes Ardyn woulf finish this quickly. He can’t hold this for much longer. It feels like he gets teared apart. But Ardyn is not coming. It seems like he hold back so he can enjoy the king’s screams a little longer. Noctis wants him to stop. He fought numerous battles, but he never felt such a pain. Titan would be ashamed, if he finds out, that this is much more worse than his quest. „Don’t Tell me you are already done?“ Ardyn laughs and lifts Noctis‘ hips up. He thrusts his full length into him. Tears are gathering in his eyes. He curses Ardyn, he curses himself. Ardyn than pulls himself out of Noctis just go thrust his cock inside of the king again. He does this a few times until he finally climaxes on Noctis‘ body. He than looks down at Noctis to admire this piece of art. Red and „white“ on this beautiful body, the dark hair and the shining tears. A true masterpiece.


	3. Silent desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I found out I have mistaken „than“ for „then“ many times. I am sorry for this. But too lazy to change it. I am not a native speaker, what did you expect? 
> 
> By the way: Time of Fan Fiction: Episode Prompto.

It was fun for Ardyn. To watch Prompto escape, dealing with his new feelings and seeing him with Aranea. Maybe he should have killed her some time ago, but he thought she would still have some use for him. And he was right. They destroyed an important weapon for Niflheim, but... Does he care? No. Not at all. In the end he will destroy them all and wait for his destiny. It doesn’t matter. Not at all. 

He will wait for Noctis and again he will have some fun. Than he will go to the gods. Ardyn has time to wait and finally, after some time passes, he will be destroyed. He knows it will happen and he is looking forward to it. He lived a long time and was happy only a short time. His brother betrayed him and his love most likely too. Not to speak of the gods. His full existence was made to be destroyed by the true king. Why should he want to live in this world? But of course he wouldn’t leave without having as much fun as he can. 

But now he still has time and prince still has to come. Prompto is again in prison, sad and lonely. Poor boy. So Ardyn decided to keep company with him. 

“Why do you look so sad? It was obvious you will not success...”, Ardyn says while he lean on this kind of metal bar Prompto is chained on. Prompto wasn’t answering, so Ardyn continued: “Or are you waiting for your beloved Noctis?”. Prompto winced. “Oho. A wound point? Do you think your friend will reject you?”, again Prompto kept silent. “Why should he? He is your friend! Or perhaps... More...?”, Ardyn closely look in Prompto’s face. He startet to laugh seeing Prompto’s uncomfortable expression. “You must miss your... “Friend” really much, right? But. To be honest. Now you know who you are. And I am sure you can’t hide it. Will he first slay your head down?”, Ardyn startet to laugh louder and wanders a bit through the room. Than he can back, leaning at the bar again, close to Prompto’s ear. “Do you... Miss his touch...?”, he than asked and softly stroked Prompto’s head. A silent whimper from the young boy was answer enough. And again Ardyn couldn’t stop his evil laughter.

Prompto truly misses Noctis. Especially his warmth. Back in Insomnia Noctis and Prompto spent much time together to do more private things. It doesn’t matter if it was just a soft kiss, a hug or much more. Just to be close to him made Prompto so happy. But when their journey started Noctis became distant. He still behaved like a friend. But that’s it. Prompto felt so cold without him. And he needs warmth and comfort. He is a bit like a swan. When swans loose their partner they could die because of broken heart. 

Ardyn was aware of Prompto’s weakness and for sure he would use it to damage the little boy. He lifted Prompto’s chin to make him look straight in his eyes. Ardyn looked at him with sympathy. „Don’t worry, I will make you forget all your sadness. Trust me.“, he softly whispers. Prompto didn’t understand what Ardyn meant. But he soon will find out. Actually he needs only a few seconds, because already removed Prompto’s trousers. „W-What?! Stop it!“, he screamed, but Ardyn ignored his screams and gagged him. Prompto felt cold, but as soon as Ardyn started to touch and massage his cock, is body started to burn. He moaned through the gag. „What an honest reaction. You can’t say you don’t like it, huh?“, Ardyn purrs. He than stopped his hand what made Prompto to protest. The young boy quickly regrets his reaction. He totally forgot who was touching him. Ardyn laughs. „You truly can’t lie. Your body is too honest.“, he simpers. Prompto looks away ashamed, but Ardyn forces him to look in his eyes. „I will now remove the gag. You better don’t try anything stupid and than I will give you what you want. But first you give me something in return.“, his smile couldn’t mean anything good and Prompto knew what Ardyn wanted. He rather dies than doing THIS. But there is no other way. He dearly hopes for Noctis to come as soon as possible. To rescue or kill him. Ardyn than released the gag. He grabbed Prompto’s hair and dragged his head down to his lower part. Prompto glanced at it with disgust. „Oh. You better don’t look like this. That’s a quiet rude behavior.“, Ardyn says strictly. Prompto than slowly starts to act. Ardyn is patiently, he has time, he doesn’t has to push the boy forward. Prompto licks the tip of Ardyn‘s cock, slowly taking it in his mouth. He starts to move his head forward and back again. He knows Ardyn watched him with his slimy smile on his slips and feels embarrassed. But he has to move, otherwise much more bad things could happen. He takes the cock deeper in his throat and sucks it. Ardyn sweetly moans to annoy the poor boy. Prompto knows his skills are bad. But Ardyn doesn’t care. He wants him to suffer in embarrassment. And Prompto wanted him to stop. At least to shut up. Than Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s head and pushed it forward. He nearly bit him, because of the sudden action. Ardyn released the boy and he coughs. „Fine~! Let’s do something much more fun.“, he laughs. Prompto than had to lean backwards so Ardyn has a better few. His greedy grin was enough to make Prompto fear. His fingers than slide over Prompto’s lower Body, his hands stoped at Prompto’s thighs to get a firm hold. The next second was the most painful second Prompto ever could imagine. Ardyn thrusts his cock at full length into the fragile body. His scream was unbelievable loud. Ardyn changed his mind. First he wanted to be nice to the boy, but to hear his scream is much more amusing. There should be no pleasure in this. He immediately started to move. His movements were rough and fast. Prompto screamed at every time he could. He soon lost his voice. Even if it was hard to move inside, Ardyn didn’t care. He started just to be more roughly, hurting the boy more and making him bleed. Ardyn than leaned forward, to bite Prompto’s ear making him whimper. „What a cute sound you make. You must be enjoying it quiet much.“, he laughs and kisses Prompto’s neck. He then bites deep into Prompto’s neck making him bleed a lot. The boy gasps for air and struggles as good as he can. „And what a sweet taste.“, Ardyn whispers and kisses Prompto. Prompto wanted to reject Ardyn, but there was no use. The boy cried and Areyn petted his head amused. „Please stop...“, Prompto whispers, but Ardyn didn’t intend to stop. Why stop when it’s so much fun? Ardyn then grabs Prompto’s hips again to get a better hold. His grab was strong enough to soon leave bruisings. Prompto was crying more and more, he couldn’t hold back and he didn’t wanted to. Ardyn grew a liking on seeing the boy cry, to stop would make Prompto to feel more pain. „What’s with that face? Why don’t you smile a bit?“, Ardyn asks. Prompto didn’t react to the question, so Ardyn got a bit annoyed. „You better behave yourself.“, he hisses and thrusts his Vick inside of the boy with much more power making him scream again. Even if it was just a a hoarse moan. He couldn’t do much more. It hurts even while breathing. The boy tried to smile. He was crying and his lips were shaking, it was hard to hold his smile and keep calm. „What a good Boy.“, Ardyn praised him and even showed mercy moving with less strength. But Prompto’s release only didn’t least for a long time. Ardyn intend to end this, so he moved roughly again. He squints his exes and waited for the end. Every second it became more painful until he heard Ardyn’s pleased moan. Even if it was not much, he felt Ardyn’s warm sperm inside of him. This disgusting and at the same time pleasing, warm feeling. He then fainted hearing Ardyn’s amused laughter. „You truly enjoyed it, huh?“, he asks looking at his hands covered in some liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t planed that Prompto and Noctis had/have a romantic relationship, but now here it is. So that’s why it’s not mentioned in the tags. And I am not going to change it, because I am lazy.


End file.
